Cold Forty Three
Cold Forty Three (Cold 40*3) is an American Pop/Punk band from Los Angeles, CA. The band consists of vocalist and guitarist Moises Cruz, vocalist and bass guitarist Joshua Cruz, drummer "Ricky" James Acosta and touring guitarist Matthew "Machete" Flores. With original lead guitarist Alex Sayes and former drummer Rene Haro, the band achieved moderate success after releasing their debut album "From the Garage to Your Speakers”. Formation (2006-2007) Moises Cruz, Joshua Cruz and Ricky James Acosta grew up together on the same street and in 2006, after each of their previous bands split, they formed their own band. Due to prior engagements, Ricky James Acosta was forced to leave the band in early 2007. Not wanting to leave the band without a drummer, he introduced to the band his friend, and fellow drummer, Rene Haro. Rene Haro appeared during rehearsals and was hired soon after. The band also hired Alex Sayes to play lead guitar. Early Albums and Moderate Success (2008) The band recorded various demos and filmed a music video for their single "Cheating B**ch." The publicity eventually allowed the band to play many different, legendary Los Angeles venues, including The Whiskey A Go Go, The Roxy Theater, The El Rey Theatre, The Troubadour and other various bars and clubs on the Sunset Strip. In early 2008, the band began writing music for their first, full-length EP, which would eventually become "From The Garage to Your Speakers”. During the writing process, Joshua Cruz contacted Tomas Costanza, producer, vocalist and guitarist for the band, Diffuser, to discuss the possibility of working with the band on the record. After reviewing the band's demos, Tomas Costanza agreed to produce the record. TV Show, Record Release and Line-up Changes (2008-2009) While producing Cold Forty Three’s first record, the band was approached by television network, FUSE, to be featured in a series called Rock Bottom. The show focused on, former drummer, Rene Haro's habitual marijuana use and the internal band conflicts that it caused. Meanwhile, the band's lead guitarist, Alex Sayes, was forced to leave the band permanently due to legal issues. While filming for the reality television show, the band signed with Chamberlain Records and finished recording their debut record, "From the Garage to Your Speakers". The band decided to release the record on October 11, 2008, the same day Fuse aired Rock Bottom, featuring Cold Forty Three. After the episode was debuted, reviews were well-received by fans and critics alike. Through 2009, the remaining members of the band toured the US extensively in support of the new record. Rene Haro's substance abuse continued, leaving him unable to perform during shows, this forced the band to ask him to leave in July 2009. Ricky James Acosta was tapped by the band to re-join and they continued on with their tour. Continued Touring, New Record and Warped Tour announcement (2009-2011) Not wanting to lose the momentum gained from touring, the band decided to follow Blink-182's 2009 reunion tour, as well as, the 2010 Vans Warped Tour. Both of these decisions gained the band veneration with both camps, with the latter allowing the band to play 4 dates on the Kevin Says stage as well as the Ernie Ball Stage. The opportunity to play at the 2010 Vans Warped Tour, as well as, the hard work that they put in behind the scenes prompted Kevin Lyman to invite the band back to play the 2011 Vans Warped Tour. The band also began writing music for their second, full length record while on the road. Recording began in October 2010 and wrapped it up in December 2010. Around this time, the band tapped long-time friend, and fellow musician, Matthew “Machete” Flores, to act as their touring lead guitarist on their upcoming 2011 US tour. On March 9, 2011, Cold Forty Three was officially announced on the 2011 Vans Warped Tour website. Cold Forty Three's second record was released in April of 2011. External links * Cold Forty Three Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia